The present invention is generally directed to a vessel structure for containing a quantity of fluid to be poured therefrom and more particularly to a vessel having an elongated spout for convenient pouring and which may be conveniently stored or transported.
Many fluids, in order to be properly utilized, must be poured through a rather long spout. For example, in adding fluid such as gasoline or gasoline additives to an automobile gas tank from a container, a rather long nozzle or spout is required to prevent spillage of the fluid and to enable complete emptying of the container when such is desired. The containers for such use therefore must either include or be adapted to receive an elongated spout.
Generally, containers adapted to receive such a spout are expensive, requiring a threaded aperture or other means for connecting the spout thereto. The aperture must additionally be provided with seal elements to prevent fluid leakage during pouring and evaporation of the contained fluid during storage or transport. Hence, such containers are generally inconvenient to use and, owing to their cost, are not economically disposable.
Other containers are also known which are formed from inexpensive plastic material having elongated spouts integrally formed thereon during a blow-molding formation process. Such containers are generally economically disposable. However, their rather long spouts project a considerable distance from the actual fluid containing portions of such containers rendering the same difficulty to conveniently store and transport.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vessel for containing a quantity of fluid having an elongated pouring spout.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide such a vessel which may be conveniently stored or transported and which may also be manufactured at low cost, rendering the vessel economically disposable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a vessel for containing a quantity of fluid which includes an elongated pouring spout to enable convenient pouring of the fluid therefrom and wherein the spout is displaceable to a storage position along the vessel to enable convenient storage or transportation of the vessel.